Quval
Quval is a major antagonist in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. He is a member of the Deathgalien and a participant in their Blood Game, serving as the leader of Team Quval. He was voiced by Mitsuo Iwata. History Origin Quval came from a planet that was destroyed by Ginis in the past. Following his planet's destruction, Quval joined the Deathgalien though he still harbored desires for revenge against Ginis for the destruction of his planet. Blood Game Quval later arrived at Earth along with the rest of the Deathgalien aboard the Sagittari Ark, as Earth was to be the place where they would hold their 100th Blood Game. Later, after Bangray's death, Quval gained his hand and thus his power to extract memories from people. He later viewed the memories of Naria to gain information on Ginis, learning that he would be vulnerable if he went down to Earth Earth. As part of a scheme to lure Ginis down to the planet, Quval created a clone copy of Ginis to capture Misao so the Zyuohgers would think the real Ginis captured him, as well as a copy of Misao for the Zyuohgers to find in the mansion. He then created a copy of Azald to accompany him as he informed Ginis that Naria had been captured by the Zyuohgers and that Ginis himself would have to go down and fight them. When Ginis attacked the Zyuohgers, Quval summoned six cloned Players and his revealed his betrayal to Ginis. With the clone Misao's support, Quval convinces the Zyuohgers to team up with him to destroy Ginis. However, Ginis used the Gift memory core to absorb the planet's power and transform into Shin Ginis. The Deathgalien owner then revealed to Quval that he was aware of Quval's treachery wand allowed it to play out for his amusement, before destroyed three Player clones, as well as the clone Azald and clone-Misao, revealing Quval's manipulation of Zyuohgers. Shin Ginis then grew the remaining monsters, allowing him to gain control of them and sent them to attack Quval. His plan having fallen apart, Quval attempted to destroy the Earth to amuse Ginis and hopefully convince his former boss to spare him. After rampaging for a bit, he was confronted by the Zyuohgers, who question his motives due to now knowing that his planet was destroyed by Ginis. However, Quval announces that he would be willing to throw everything away just to prevent Ginis from killing before attacking the Zyuohgers. After the Zyuohgers defeated him, he was enlarged by Naria, only to be defeated by Dodeka King. Zyuohger Returns He was later revived alongside the other Deathgalien officials by Pocane Daniro. He fought against Zyuoh Elephant and attempted to convince him to take over the world with him, only to be defeated by the Zyuman, dying once again. Trivia *His design bears a strong resemblance with Study Brain from Liveman and Study Monster from Battle Fever J. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Aliens Category:Monster Master Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Tragic Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Monsters Category:Mongers Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Summoners Category:Neutral Evil